Come As You Are
by toridw317
Summary: Aubrey James just recently moved to Charming as the new kindergarten teacher with Abel Teller being one of her students. Taking an instant liking to Abel, she also becomes close with his father Jax Teller. What happens when people are constantly telling her to stay away will she ignore them or step away?
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of my black convertible I am hit with the warm breeze of the September air. Straighten out my gray pencil skirt with my white blouse tucked in I grab my messenger bag from my car, and make my way into Charming Elementary School to my kindergarten classroom on the first floor. I am nervous and excited at the same time as this is first teaching job that is securely mine after being a substitute for a year, and also because I am a new comer for my age. Making my way to my classroom, I greet my colleagues who I have gotten to know these past two week since I moved to Charming. When I get to my door I am greeted by the 1st grade teacher Johnathon Bruner, he is the only other young teacher on the faculty at the age of 27 to my 24. He really is a sweet guy that just won't take the hint that I am not interested and won't date a co-worker. Not that he isn't attractive, he is tall I estimate about 5'8 but everyone is taller to me with my height of 5'3, he has short dirty blonde hair, and today he is wearing Ray-Ban glasses with Khaki slacks and a baby blue polo.

"Good Morning, Miss James," he says when I get to my door.

"Good Morning, you don't have to be so formal you can call me Aubrey." I say unlocking my classroom door.

"And what example would that be to the kids?" he says teasingly with a trace of flirtation.

Knowing I shouldn't respond to his teasing and flirting, "Well it is a good thing they aren't here."

Following me into the classroom, "So are you excited for your first day?"

"Of course, but it is going to suck at the end of the year, I know I will be attached to all my students," I say setting my bag on my desk.

"Already thinking about the end of the year," He chuckles, "can I see your student list?" Handing him the classroom list I have on my desk he observes the list for a moment than points at a name, "Be careful with this one," he comes closer showing me the name he is pointing at, "or more so his family. Hopefully he doesn't follow in his father's footsteps." Confused, he continues to explain, "You are new to town so you haven't notice-"

"John there you are. Get in your classroom, the kids are coming," the principle Mrs. Dawson says from my doorway.

"I take that as my queue to go," walking towards the door he stops and turns to me "See you later for lunch?" He asks before exiting the door.

"Sure," after he leaves I look down to my classroom list of students; I pick up the paper and wonder why I should be careful of a five year boy or more so the family of Abel Teller.

About 45 minutes later, my classroom is filled with my kindergarten students and their parents or guardians. I decided to have the parents stay for the day if their schedule permits to do activities and for me to learn about their child and to introduce myself since it is a half day for all the preschoolers and kindergartners. Making my way through introducing myself to families I don't even realize one of my students still isn't here. After talking to Lindsey Stewart, mother to Amanda Stewart, who is awfully full of herself and comes from money a silence comes through the classroom for a couple minutes and Lindsey snickers in disgust, not sure what is going on I look towards the entrance of my classroom to see a tall handsome man with blue eyes, short buzzed cut blonde hair wearing jeans with a white t-shirt and sneakers, bringing my gaze down I see an exact replica of him in a miniature five year old version of him. I look down towards my attendance sheet; I see I don't have a check next to Abel Teller's name. Excusing myself from the table and reaching the doorway and leaning down to Abel's level, "Hi, I am Ms. James, you must be Mister Abel Teller, and I am your teacher." I say smiling at him.

"You're really pretty," he says blushing turning his head into who I assume his father's leg, "well thank you." I respond. Before his father can respond to Abel's comment, "Don't worry it is fine, you must be-"

"Jackson Teller, Abel's dad, but I go by Jax," he says extending his hand taking it I am instantly shocked by electricity that passes through us.

Pulling my hand back quickly, "Sorry, I am Ms. James. Will you be staying for the half day with Abel?"

"The plan is to stay the half day unless I get called into work," Jax replies looking at Abel who is watching us interact.

"Okay, well why don't we show Abel his cubby hole, and the toys in the classroom?" I say more directly to Abel than Jax.

"Toys! Are there motorcycles?" Abel asks enthusiastically which makes my heart melt.

"Well I am not sure, why don't I show you where we put our things when we come in, and then you can go play with the other students and look for a motorcycle while I talk to your dad."

"Will you play with me afterwards?"

"Of course Abel," I say holding my hand out to him which his takes to guide him around the room.

After showing him his cubby holes and going over some of the procedures we are going to do in the morning like putting his coat or book bag away, and washing his hands before and after doing certain things, he goes in look for a motorcycle toy. While doing this I am all too aware of the stares that are being directed towards Jax. Finding a table that is in view of Abel playing I grab all the papers I need to go over with Jax about Abel.

"I take it you must have a motorcycle?" I say breaking Jax's gaze away from his son.

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?" he says with his full gaze directed at me.

"Sure."

"We're we late today?"

Laughing, "Well technically you were, but since it is not a real school day for them so to speak, it won't be a problem today, but I know the school policy is after 8:15 you will have to sign him in for being late."

"Alright, I better make note of that. So I see you have a lot of paperwork there, I knew I should of brought my mother."

"No it isn't much. It is just to help me get to know Abel better, and anything you would like me to achieve with him by the end of the school year."

"For a kindergartner?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I can tell you must love your job."

Breaking this topic, "Okay, before I start you don't have to answer any questions you don't want to." Nodding his head, "Okay how many people live in his household and their relations?"

"It just him and I?"

"Is the mother involved in his life, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No," not saying anything I see hesitation in his before he continues, "her name is Wendy Case, I haven't heard from her since he was born, she has some problems, so if she shows up please contact me and keep her away from him."

"Should I be worried, is she a serious harm to him?"

From his movements I can tell he is a smoker and is itching for a cigarette "Like I said she hasn't tried to get in contact, so in my book Abel doesn't have a mother."

"Oh I am sorry." Sadden at the thought a mother could abandon her child.

"Don't be part of the blame is on me."

Not sure what to say I switch the topic to what Abel likes and dislikes, and continue feeling out my paperwork. "So I take it your new to Charming?"

Looking up from the papers, "Yeah, I just moved here two weeks ago."

"What made you come here?"

"I lived in Mesa when I was younger and went to Stockton College, and a professor there helped me get a job here after a year of substituting," I shrugged saying. Next thing I know Abel is sitting next to me showing the motorcycle he found, and compares it to his dad. From the look in his eyes, I can tell Abel really loves his father. Looking at the time, I realized I spent a lot of time with Jax, and I should do another round, and get everything ready for lunch and recess. "I should go see if the other kids are doing okay." Getting up from my seat, "it was nice meeting you Mr. Teller, we will be having lunch soon, and at recess you are free to leave with Abel than."

"Will you play with me and daddy at recess?" looking at Abel I see he has an attachment to me already.

"Little man, I think Ms. James has other kids to play with too, you have all year to play with her," Jax says to his pouting son.

"I can have lunch with you guys if you don't mind, Mr. Teller," I say before I think through, already attached and whipped by my students.

"Are you sure?" Jax asks slightly amused.

"It's fine," I say leaving and going to put my stuff at my desk. Making my rounds again, I can't help but notice that I can feel someone staring at me, and every time I turn my head to look at the source of it is from Jax. After 30 minutes I send everyone off to lunch with a goodbye and telling the kids I will see them tomorrow, but realize Jax and Abel are still here.

"Can we eat in here?" Jax asks.

"I guess so, can I ask why?"

"I am sure you already know," he says pulling out two paper brown bags calling Abel over.

"Well I am going to go to the cafeteria to grab a lunch; Abel is free to play with the toys." Making my way out of the room, I can't help but think about what John said earlier about being careful around Abel's family but his dad seems really nice. I also noticed how nobody went over to talk or socialize with Jax. Mindlessly ordering a lunch for myself, I don't even hear John calling my name till I reach my door and he taps my shoulder. Turning around, "Oh John, I am sorry I didn't hear you."

"I can see that, I thought we were eating lunch together?"

"Oh John I am so sorry I forgot, I got busy with some of the families must of slipped my mind. How about tomorrow?"

Before he can ask why, "Ms. James Daddy and I made you a picture." Abel says peeking from the doorway, turning to John, "Who are you?"

"Well hello there, I am Mr. Bruner; I will be your first grade teacher next year. What is your name?"

"Abel Teller, come on Ms. James," he says tugging on the bottom of my skirt.

"I will see you at the end of the day okay?" I say and close the door before John has a chance to speak. Making my way to the table where Jax is at I see he has finished his lunch, and is actually coloring a picture. "Sorry it took so long."

"It is alright darlin', but any longer Abel and I would have trashed the place." He jokes.

"You know you are free to leave since you finished your lunch." Not sure why he is still here.

"Abel seems to be having fun; I will stay till his day is technically over."

A silence comes over us, and the salad I ordered doesn't seem that appetizing anymore, " Mr. Teller…"

"Jax" he corrects me.

"Jax, I don't mean to be rude, but the families today seem to stray away from you. Should I be concerned about this because I don't want this to affect Abel, and for future events I want to have with other parents."

Looking at me, "Well they should be happy they are dealing with me and not my mother. It is just the people in this town don't worry about it; it won't bother me in the future. If it does end up effecting Abel, than I might be concerned." Listening to his answers it does not really leave me satisfied, so I chose to ignore it, and go to turn my attention to Abel and the picture he drew for me. Despite the medical conditions he experienced in his early life I read from his file, Abel seems to be a happy boy; going to play with him on the floor I realize this is one of the reasons why I love my job.

"You want to have kids?" Jax asks me out of the blue.

Looking at him sitting at the table, "Maybe someday, at the right time, with the right guy. Now I am happy with my students. No babies yet." At this moment the bell indicting recess is over rings, "it looks like recess is over. Abel we have to clean up, I will see you tomorrow okay."

"Okayy," he says helping me clean up when he is done, "daddy can we ride the motorcycle so we can show Ms. James. Please Daddy?" Abel says giving him puppy eyes.

"Yeah, maybe little man." He says holding Abel's Batman book bag.

Walking with him to the lobby, "Well it was nice meeting you, Jax."

"You too, Audrey," Walking him out of the building, I say goodbye to Abel one last time, and make my way back into the building to my classroom.

Making my way into my classroom, I am startled when I see John waiting for me leaning against my desk, "Hi John, how can I help you?" Doesn't he have students to teach?

"I just wanted to see how your day was," he says strumming a beat with his fingers on my desk.

"It went better than I expected," I say cheerfully.

"I bet, I see you met the infamous Jax Teller." He says crossing his arms.

"Mr. Teller seems like a nice man, and he has a very intelligent son," I say making my way over to my desk and start packing my things.

Scoffing, "Yeah, well I just wanted to see how your day was, see you tomorrow." He says leaving my classroom.

Ignoring the pointless conversation with John, I gather the rest of my things, and head to my car. The ride from the school to my house is about 15 to 20 minutes, which I am entirely grateful. Pulling up to my two bedroom apartment above Floyd's barber, I decide to walk through the front door instead of the back way walking in I see Floyd cutting the hair of a man named Piney, who I meet when I first got the apartment.

"Hey sweetheart," Piney says before Floyd, "How was your first day on the job?"

"It went well surprisingly. I just only have concerns about one student, it is not really him, but from what people are telling me his family, I don't know it is probably just the snobby people looking down on other families."

"Don't listen to them they are a bunch of gossips," Floyds says trimming some of Piney's hair.

"Yeah could be, well I am going to get changed and do some grocery shopping. See you later guys."

"Okay, and be careful."

"I will, I will."

Making my way into my apartment, I kick off the black heels I wore today, and take down my brown hair that was confined in a bun wrapped around in a braid. Going into my room, I change into some black sweat shorts and a simple white t-shirt with some gray flip flops with owls imprinted on them. Grabbing my purse, since the store is down the block I don't need to use my car. Going through the front again, I pass Piney who is now talking with Floyd and make my way to the store. In the store, I grab some fruit and orange juice, when turning to go into the next lane I crash into a cart, "Oh I am so sorry miss."

"It's okay, I should have been paying attention."

Looking at the woman she is very tall and looks to be about in her 50s. She has brown hair with blonde streaks and is wearing all leather, "You new here, I never seen you before."

Jeez this town must be really small, "Yes, I just moved here about two weeks ago. I am the new teacher at Charming Elementary."

"Really my grandson just started his first day there he is in kindergarten."

"Oh really, I actually teach kindergarten, what's his name?"

"Abel Teller."

"Oh wow what a coincidence. Your son raised a fine young boy. My name is Aubrey. Aubrey James." I say with my natural cheerful deposition.

Quirking her eyebrow, "I am Gemma Teller-Morrow; I see you met my son too?"

"Yes I invited the parents to stay for the half day so I could get to know my students better and if there was any individual goals they wanted their child to achieve." I say excitedly.

"You sure you want to teach in Charming, you seem to be more qualified somewhere else."

"So far it seems fine."

"Well I better get going I have a bunch of bikers to feed, I may see you this week, once in a while I may have to pick up Abel, by the way I work at the Auto garage not too far from her actually so if you ever need help with your car or something with Abel and you can't get ahold of Jax call there."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Morrow."

"You too, sweetheart." She says eyeing me, but I choose to ignore since I am the new girl in town.

After shopping I make my way back into the apartment, and see my answer machine is blinking, going to listen to my messages one is from John, delete, and another is to remind me of my doctor's appointment. After putting my groceries away, I decide it is time to call it a night, and I head to the shower before bed.

The following morning I stand at the door of the classroom to greet my students, most of the kids seem to be excited to be here but none can match the excitement of little Abel Teller who runs down the hall to greet me with a hug, "Well good morning to you Abel but remember the rule in the hallway no running I don't want you to get in trouble," I say smiling at him. Looking to see where his dad is at I see him strolling down the hall Abel turns to me, "Daddy always walk so slow good thing I said bye I am going to get ready for the day now Ms. James" watching him walk into class I can't help but chuckle at the little boy.

"You find my son funny?" Jax says finally reaching his destination.

"I am just wondering where he gets his personality from he is one unique boy."

"Yeah I know." He says smiling at me which I return back. Not saying anything for a while I can't help but blush and feel embarrassed that a man I hardly know is making me do this, "He was really excited about school today. He woke me up."

"Well that means I am doing my job."

"You looking for a weekend job?" He jokes.

Before I can reply we are interrupted by a woman not just any woman Lindsey Stewart clearing her throat and I realize I didn't how close Jax and I were with his arm resting above on the wall next to me by the doorway leaning into me. He also realizing the position pulls back. "I should go; I will see you when I pick up Abel." Jax says and leaves and I can't help but follow him with my eyes and then I catch John glaring at me.

"Don't get involved with him." Lindsey says breaking me of my gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"With Jax. He will toss you aside like trash when he is done. Don't get mix up with the likes of them. That's what happened with his ex-girlfriend. She was a pediatric surgeon she was the one that saved Abel and even took him on as her own but he cheated on her with some porn star. Plus he just got out of jail for gun running. All the life will bring you is pain," giving me a tight smile, "Have a good day Ms. James." Lindsey says leaving me at the doorway.

Shaking my head hoping to get rid of my thoughts when going into the classroom, I can't help but wonder how a man with a precious little boy would be involved in gun running in this small town. When lunch time hits, I want to eat alone but I remember agreeing to lunch with John, grabbing my packed lunch from the mini fridge I got for the classroom I make my way to the door, but of course John is at the other side.

"Hey, I thought we could eat lunch in your classroom?" John asks.

"Sure," I say going back to the table I shared yesterday with Jax.

"So can I ask what happened this morning with Jax Teller?" What is with these people about this man?

"Nothing, we were just discussing Abel." I say straight to the point.

"Are you sure, because it looked like something more."

"John, there is nothing going on between Mr. Teller and I, I am not at liberty to discuss the conversation I had with him because it was private and if you seemed to remember what I just said it pertained to Abel." I say focusing on the salad I brought in to lunch effectively killing all conversation. For the rest of the day it is pretty easy, and I decide to wait outside with the kids while waiting for their parents. Seeing that Abel is alone, I decide to go keep him company till his dad arrives.

"Hey Abel, did you like how today went?"

"Yeah, I am sad to go home, I really like you Ms. James, I think daddy does too."

"Well I like you too, and I think your dad is a really nice man." As soon as I say this Abel and I are both distracted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the lot gaining a lot of attention.

"Ms. James, look at daddy's bike. Isn't it nice I can't wait to have one of my own." Abel says pointing at his dad smiling. Taking Abel's hand and walking towards his dad I admire the bike.

"It is nice, I never rode one before."

"What, daddy you have to take her for a ride!" He says excitedly.

"Maybe one day" Jax winks at me.

Blushing, "Well just to let you know Abel has homework that needs to be done by tomorrow."

"Homework? Man, you seem like a tough teacher, lucky I didn't have you as a teacher" he says laughing.

"Daddy, Ms. James isn't tough she is nice," Abel says from my side.

"Right buddy, sorry Aubrey," he says clearly using my first name on purpose.

"No problem Mr- Jax," I correct myself.

"Oh yeah, my mom will be picking him up for the next few days and dropping him off," Jax says looking disappointed.

"Oh okay," I say kind of disappointed I won't see him.

"Ms. James," I hear John say interrupting my conversation with Jax.

"Oh Jo- Mr Bruner, I think you haven't met Mr. Teller."

"Oh we met we went to high school together."

Looking at Jax, I see he rolls his eyes as he gets off his bike, and takes Abel's Batman book bag to put in his compartment. Ignoring John completely and handing me a piece of paper, "Here is my number, call me if anything comes up with Abel, I should be back by Friday or Monday."

Feeling John's glare on me, I put the piece of paper in my pocket, "I am sure I won't need it. Well I should let father and son go. Have a nice day Abel, and make sure you do your homework."

"Bye Ms. James." He says as his dad secures his helmet and sets him up on the bike. Looking at me before taking off, "Bye Aubrey."

"Bye Jackson." I say and watch as his eyes darken, but not out of anger. Watching them pull out, I completely forget out John till he asks me, "Are you sure there is nothing there?" to which I completely ignore.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like this new story. Also I should note since someone asked this takes place after Jax gets out of Stockton in season 4. Him and Tara are not together and Thomas does not exist. But In later Chapters I will reveal what happened between Tara and Jax since it will not completely follow what happened in the show.**

**-Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of class I see Abel is not his usual self and seems down, when I ask him, he tells me his daddy had to go away for a few days, seeing his sadness I decide to let the kids make cards for their parents. I met Gemma again, who also received looks from parents and guardians when she arrived, but like Jax she ignored it. She seems to be the mother figure to her grandson as she seems to have read the calendar I gave out and let me know days she would be taking place for Jax. Walking into my apartment I kick off my heels and untuck my shirt from my skirt. Making my way into the kitchen, I grab some orange juice and go relax on the couch. Since it is only 3:30 in the afternoon I decided to take a walk to the park changing into some yoga capris and a simple white V-neck shirt taking my lesson plans with me.

Charming's only park is located in the middle of town, and the only thing that seems to be updated annually it features a pond that houses fishes and ducks. There are water fountains for kids to play and get their feet wet. There are many picnic benches and tables located throughout the area with some grills at some tables. There is a lot of green space to sit on the ground or play in. Lastly it contains slides, swing sets, monkey bars, and various jungle gyms. Aubrey taking a set at a picnic table works on her lessons plan till a woman with long wavy blonde hair who is tall with a girl next door look approaches her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Looking up from my lesson plans, "No, go ahead."

Smiling, "I'm Lyla."

"Aubrey," I say returning a smile.

"So I take it you're a teacher?" She says referring to my lessons plans scattered across the picnic table.

"Yeah, I teach kindergarten at the elementary school."

"Oh my kids go there." Wow she looks so young to have kids. "I know I look young I only have one son; the other two are my husband's kids." She says pointing to the kids on the playground, "Do you have any kids?"

"No, not yet hopefully soon though."

"So I take it your new to Charming?"

"Yeah, I just moved here before school started it."

"Well here," she says writing her number down on a piece of paper, "if you need any help or a friend call me."

Taking the paper, "Thanks." For the rest of the time at the park Lyla and I talk mostly about our background history any Lyla tells me her husband is in a motorcycle club, and I should come over for dinner as her husband's best friend needs to date a little. So basically she is setting me up on a blind date. Saying goodbye, I walk back to my apartment and get ready for the next day.

* * *

On Thursday it is a relatively good day, two students of mine Amanda and Alicia made me pictures to put on my desk. The downfall on the other hand John is working on my last nerve. He follows me around like a puppy dog when he isn't with his kids; he even bought me flowers this morning. For lunch I actually go down to the cafeteria and became closer to two other teachers, Mr. Shaut, the history teacher for the middle school kids, and Mrs. Bell, the physical education teacher. After saying goodbye to my students at the end of the day, I make my way back to my apartment. After making be me some hot dogs and macaroni and cheese, my phone starts ringing and has unknown caller on it. Thinking it is my parents calling, I answer it.

"Hello."

"Aubrey, thank god I finally got a hold of you."

Oh my god, Jacob. "How did you get my number?" I say harshly.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend, is there a reason why you are calling?"

"I just want to have a little chit-chat. Since you abruptly left without a kiss goodbye."

"The slap in the face you gave me should have been your notice, don't call me again." I say slamming my phone shut, and turning it off. Getting off the stool, I make sure my door and windows are locked. Cleaning the mess in the kitchen, I decide to dispose of my current phone and buy a new one. Ignoring the phone call, I work on my lesson plans for tomorrow.

* * *

**_Friday_**

I am standing outside with the kids next to John who is talking to me, but I ignore him, a smile comes across my face when I see Jax pull into the lot. Excusing myself, I go up to Jax, "Well it's nice to see you Mr. Teller."

Giving me a megawatt smile, "It is good to see you too, Darlin', was Abel good today?"

"Of course he was, he is my little helper," who I notice is talking to the Lyla's son Piper, and who isn't aware of his father's presence, "He missed you this week, he will be glad your home."

"I am glad I am home, so was my mother nice to you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? She actually told me the days you guys would be switching for the activities I have planned. She seems like a wonderful mother and grandmother" Looking at me like I have grown two heads, "What?"

"Nothing just nobody has referred to my mom as wonderful," he says laughing.

Before I can respond, "Dadddyyyy!" Abel yells across the lot, and jumps into his dad's open arms.

"Well I take that as my queue to go, bye Abel and Mr. Teller," I say.

"Bye Ms. James," the boys say in unison smiling at me. Seeing as I already grabbed my belongings I make my way to my car, and leave the lot to head for my doctor's appointment.

* * *

"Ms. James, even though you have cysts on your ovaries, you still have a chance to conceive, it is slim but still a chance as from your records indicate you have been pregnant before, but the more you wait it might make it to none." My doctor tells me, "Also since you are not on any birth control you won't have to worry about have to wait for it to be out of your system. My only concerns are the two miscarriages you have had happen to you."

Not wanting to think or talk about this, "The first miscarriage was from nature, but the second one was _forced_." I say hoping my new doctor gets the hint.

"How have you been dealing with this?"

"The best way I can, if worst comes to worst I will just adopt."

"Alright, but if you need someone to talk too, we provide counseling services on the second floor," he says handing me a card.

"Alright, thanks doctor."

After leaving the doctors, deciding that I am not going to cook diner I head to the local diner. I decide to get a booth in the back looking at the menu, I instinctively put my head up when I hear the door chime, and am greeted with the site of the Teller men.

"Daddy look it is Ms. James," Abel points out to his father. Giving a wave, Abel pulling along his dad comes towards me, "Can we seat with you?"

"It is up to your father Abel." Obviously not going to deny his son, he slide in his booth with Abel opting to sit next to me, looking through the menu with Abel, I can't help but notice Jax gaze at us. "What?"

"Nothing," Jax says going back to through the menu.

When the waitress comes back, she looks confused that I am sitting with Jax but quickly recovers and takes our orders. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" I ask Jax since Abel is occupied with the coloring paper they provide.

"Hang out with this little guy most likely, you?"

"Oh maybe explore Charming a little bit."

"Do you like it so far?"

"It is a nice town, I can't complain for the most part."

"So can I ask some personal questions, get to know you better."

"Sure," I say taking a sip of my tea.

"Well I guess I would ask about your homelife, parents, siblings?"

"Well I grew up in a pretty normal family home, I guess, like I said I am from Mesa which is extremely small. I am the only child, right now my parents are traveling around the world, visiting places, I am still confused on how they are affording this because my mom is a nurse, and my dad is a bus driver. I am not that exciting though people would consider me boring. What about you?"

"Born and raised here. I work at the mechanic shop. You already met my mother, my biological dad passed away when I was sixteen. I had a brother but he passed away too."

"Oh I am so sorry Jax."

Nodding his head, "So no boyfriends? Married?"

"No, I am not married never was. I had a boyfriend but he was a jerk."

"Really want happened?"

"He cheated on me with my so called best friend, so I stuck candy Apple's on his car, and you know how hot it gets in Stockton." Looking back he was sometimes verbally and physically abusive but I won't tell Jax that.

"Damn remind me not to piss you off." He says laughing.

"You?"

"Divorced for about 4 or 5 years now, and I have been single for a while too." I can't help but think about what Lindsey told me about his cheating. "Do you plan on getting married?"

"Maybe, it all depends on what is going on in my life you know? Because I don't really believe in divorce, so once I am with that person I am stuck with that person, so it is a pretty big commitment."

"Yeah maybe if I had your mindset I would have never got married. Getting married was a mistake; the good thing out of it was him."

"Why was it a mistake?" Talk about a conversation getting deep.

"Well when I was about 19 years old, I had a girlfriend, and I really loved her, looking back at it now it was just that high school sweetheart thing, but she left for college, not that her wanting to go to college was a problem, it was that it was across the country, but it tore me up, I was lonely for years. Then I meet a girl who was just there. I still was technically lonely because I wasn't too fond of her still, but she was there and took the space I needed, when I got married though I was wasted I should have divorced her the day after. But I thought maybe this is a sign, but nope, I found out she was a junkie, I tried to help her get clean didn't work after the third time, it looked like it would work we reconciled, but she relapsed and was pregnant."

At this moment the waitress comes back with our food stops the conversation for a moment. Abel devouring his food, I ask Jax would it be okay for me to get Abel dessert. Giving me the okay, I order myself a hot fudge sundae while getting Abel a mini one. Seeing that Jax didn't order any for himself, I offer him some of mine. After begging him to at least take a bite with the help of Abel he agrees. Taking a scoop he manages to get some whipped cream on his face. Which cause Abel and I to start laughing at the mess he made on his face, taking my finger I scoot up from the table, and wipe the whip cream off his face, and suck my finger while doing this I hear a sharp intake of breath. Looking at Jax, his eyes have gotten darker, not sure what to say for the position I stupidly put myself in.

"Daddy is messy." Abel says oblivious to the tension between his father and me.

"Yeah, daddy is messy," I say laughing. Finishing our dessert, when we go to leave, Jax and I argue about who is going to pay the bill till he slams the money on the table and takes my hand dragging me out the diner. "I guess I should say thank you." I say when we reach outside.

"It would have been a lot easier if you wouldn't have put up a fight." He retorts while him and Abel walk me to my car, and opening the door.

"Ms. James, can you come home with us?" Abel says out of nowhere.

Frowning, "No buddy I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I am your teacher, I will see you on Monday. Okay?"

"Okay," he says with watery eyes.

Not sure what to do, "It's okay he will be fine." Jax tells me.

"Okay, can I call later to check up on him."

"Sure," he says smiling at me.

"Bye Abel, bye Jax," I say getting in my car and driving away. Making my way into my apartment, I decided to wait at least 20 minutes before calling. Taking a shower to kill time, once I get out I decide to call. I go through my contacts and hover over the call button on Jax's name. Pressing it, it rings two times.

"Hey darlin'," Jax voice greets me over the phone.

"Hi, Jackson, how is Abel?"

"Well he pouted for a bit, but as soon as he went to his room he was down for the night."

"Well that is good," I say not knowing if I should continue the conversation.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asks.

"I actually did, better than sitting by myself." Jax and I continue talking on the phone all the way to midnight when I reluctantly have to end the call because I would be too tired in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

**I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**-Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saturday**_

Waking up tired from the late night phone conversation with Jax, I decide to go for a run through the park. I am running for about 20 minutes when I see John running towards me waving me down taking out my earphones, "Hey Aubrey, I didn't know you run?"

"Yeah, I run once in a while, it is not a daily thing," I say which is a lie, I actually run every day, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Can I run with you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess, so," I say putting my headphones back in hoping he gets the hint I don't want to talk. Slowing down to take a break to catch my breath I lean against a brick wall, I realize John is still here.

"Did you run track in high school?" He asks stretching his muscles.

"Yeah since middle school," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Figures, you run very fast. I am surprised I was able to keep up." He says giving me a small that seems strained and forced.

Taking a look at John, something about him is very off. "John you alright?" I ask in a weary voice thinking he may try and kidnap me or something.

Taking a big and deep breath, "Can I tell you something, and can you promise not to say anything?"

"Um, sure," I say taken back, "You didn't kill anyone did you?" I say trying to make a joke out of this now awkward and serious conversation.

Letting out an escape laugh, "I wish I did," taking a breath and a few seconds of silence, "Aubrey, I'm gay." He says in a shaky voice.

Shocked I am left speechless. From all the thoughts in my brain I am only left more confused, "but you were trying to pursue me and if I am not correct you did just send me flowers."

"Oh, I know," he says ashamed and puts his hands over his face, "but do you see any gay men in Charming, I would be cast out and ridiculed. I mean you are gorgeous so I thought maybe you can switch me, but it just came out all wrong and aggressive. I am so embarrassed. I practically scared you I know."

"No, you did. I thought you were turning into some sort of stalker. Wait a minute, if this is some sort of sick joke, this isn't funny at all." I say more seriously.

"No, I am being serious. I am, believe me." He says practically begging to me.

Taking a breath, "okay, but if you try to get men the way you were approaching me you are doing it all wrong," I say with a small chuckle.

"Do you know how hard it is to impress you? To be honest I am actually jealous of you."

"Me? What have I done to make you jealous of me?" I say more confused.

"Jax Teller." Frowning not understanding he continues, "I have had a crush on Jax since forever, but everyone knows he doesn't swing my way, so I am a kind of jealous. That explains my hostility towards him. I see the way he looks at you."

Furrowing my eyebrows, "But you told me to be careful of him and the whole family of his?"

"Honey, Jax lives a very dangerous lifestyle, outlaw lifestyle, and you are so young and beautiful, he of course notices and you should know all the facts about him and the club before you get involved." He says sympathetically.

"I am not going to get involved with him, and what club are you talking about?"

"Keep telling yourself that, but he is vice president of the local motorcycle club. He can't wear his kutte in public since the sheriff says it represents involvement with a gang or something."

"I am so confused. First you are trying to pursue me, now you are telling me you are gay, and Jax is a part of some outlaw lifestyle. I feel like I am a twilight zone."

"I am gay, if I could take back what I did in the beginning of the year I would," John says totally embarrassed.

"So is it true he went to jail for gun running, and he cheated on his girlfriend?" I say trying to pry more information about Jax.

"It wasn't gun running per say, they went guns a blazing into a church meeting, and got charge with that. As for Tara, the ex-girlfriend, let's say are you going to believe the story of doctor or an outlaw biker who is known to be a man-whore?"

As I should be concerned about why they had guns to a church meeting, the only part I care about is the ex-girlfriend, "What's that supposed to mean it is either he cheated on her or didn't?"

"Let's just say, Tara left town with the active sheriff at the time, David Hale. Come on let's get back to running, I need to burn off some more calories."

* * *

After the run with John, I make my way back to my apartment more confused about what is going on in my life. John turns out to be gay, and I don't know if I even believe it. Taking in what John and Lindsey told me I am left even more confused about what exactly is the enigma of Jax Teller.

Going into my kitchen to grab a bottle of water my cell phone starts ringing looking at the caller I.D it is Lyla.

"Hey Lyla."

"Hey, Aubrey, I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's day out get our nails done or something?"

"Yeah, sure, what time?" I say looking at the clock seeing it is close to noon.

"Well what works for you?"

"Well I need to hop in the shower so I should be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Okay, I will just pick you up than at Floyds."

"Okay see you in 45 than."

"K, bye hun."

Rushing in the shower, I decide to wear some teal shorts with a black tank top with a white anchor and white flip flops and leaving my hair in its natural waves. Seeing I have ten minutes left I decide to just go down to visit Floyd while I am waiting for Lyla.

Making my way down to Floyds, "Aubrey dear I feel like I haven't seen you in two days," he says jokingly.

"I believe you are correct," I say taking a seat in one of the chairs looking out the window taking in the empty barber shop, "I am shocked no one is in the chair today."

"I just opened up my dear, so how have you been?" He says setting out his instruments.

Recounting the past few days in my life to Floyd, I am momentarily distracted by a white trail blazer parked across the street, the same type of car that belong to Jacob. Not being able to tear my gaze away from the car hoping to see the owner isn't Jacob, I jump when I fell Floyds hand touch my shoulder, "You alright?"

Putting my hand on my chest to try and slow my heartbeat down realizing I was on the verge of a panic attack, "Yeah, something just caught my eye, and I got to daydreaming," I say turning my head back to look out the window only to see the trailblazer is gone.

"Are you sure? You liked like you seen a ghost." Floyd asks with concern.

"I'm fine," I say giving him a smile, still looking out the window I see Lyla pull up. "Oh there is Lyla I have to go, see you Floyd," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, be safe."

* * *

Making our way into the nail salon, Lyla and I both decide on getting French tips on our hands and feet. Getting settled in, "So Lyla are you a stay at home mom?" Lyla looking at me almost embarrassed, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," checking the surroundings making sure we have privacy, "I am a pornstar." She says whispering.

Oh, didn't expect that, "Oh, well that is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't worry; you don't have to lie to me. I expect you not to want to hang out with a whore anymore. A kindergarten teacher being friends with a pornstar isn't good for reputation." Lyla says sadly and I think a few tears escape her face.

Kind of hurt that she would think of me that superficial, "Lyla, there is nothing wrong with doing porn, it provides food on the table, and as long as it is consensual and following all the porn protocols don't be embarrassed. Hell I used to watch it sometimes, so if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't know half of the stuff I did, but it is a good thing I didn't come across your films it would be kind of awkward." I say trying to uplift her spirits.

"You know you are so sweet, I am really glad I met you. I wish you were here when I first came into Charming."

"Well as long as your husband doesn't mind I guess it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks because 9 times out of 10 they are watching your movies or I should say their boyfriends are."

"Well you are wrong about that; my husband wants me out of porn. He wants to have a baby, but I don't want that right now."

Listening to her and mentioning that he husband wants a baby, I can't help but think how I would do anything for a baby. "Oh, I am sorry. You guys are recently married; you guys just need to work out the kinks."

"I wish it was that," she says sadly.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it now we don't. But I am always here to listen."

Smiling at me and giving me a nod, "Okay, but there is something I want to talk about."

"Oh no, don't start about the blind date thing again." I say leaning back in my chair hating the attention is now back on me.

"Please, Aubrey, I know it seems kind of soon since you just moved here, but my husband's friend needs to get out and date!"

"Lyla, I don't know, why can't you tell me his name than?"

Lyla looking at me in disbelief, "It is called a blind date for a reason. It is not like it will be a solo date Opie and I will be there. It is just so he isn't like a third wheel."

Looking at Lyla trying to sell me on going on this date, "I still don't know it kind of feels rushed."

"You are killing me woman, okay don't think of it as a date. Just hanging out with me, Opie, and his friend hopefully there is a spark between the two of you and you guys can go on your own official date on your own time. Please, I am begging you," Lyla says begging and pleading to me.

"Alright stop begging you are starting to look like a dog," I say laughing.

"Bitch, but since you agreed we can go shopping on Friday for an outfit."

"Why can't we just raid my closest for something?"

"Because I have a feeling all you have is teacher skirts or dresses, not fuck me dresses," Lyla says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my god Lyla, I don't plan on sleeping with him."

"Wait to you see him, he is a looker I must admit."

"Still I am not spreading my legs that easily, I'm not desperate!"

"It is alright to live a little you know, Aubrey, no judgment from me." She says putting up the peace sign.

Shaking my head, for the rest of our excursions, Lyla tells me the latest gossip in Charming and what there is to do for fun around here. Apparently all the fairs and fun things happen in the summer before the school year starts. Taking me to a little café that just opened up, we are seated in the back and give our orders to our waitress, when she comes back with our drinks Lyla looks like she is lost in some daydream, "Hey Lyla are you okay?"

Putting her head in her hands, "I am so sorry Aubrey, I know we just met, but you are like the only friend I really and truly have."

"Well you have friends at work, and what about Opie's family and friends?"

Scoffing, "They are shady bitches at work any sign of trouble with my marriage to Ope they will have no problem trying to fill my side of the bed."

"Opie's family?"

"His dad likes me, but everyone else judged me because I wasn't her, like I wasn't good enough because I was a pornstar." She says with tears coming down her cheeks.

Getting up from my side of the booth, and going over to soothingly rub her back, "Who is her?"

"Opie's first wife, she was murdered, but all I feel like is I am competing with her ghost. Like I know he will always love her and I resigned to the fact she will always be there in his heart and mind, but I just want him to love me."

Looking at Lyla having a mental breakdown, "Hey lets go to the bathroom real quick."

Bringing her into the bathroom, "Hey Lyla, look I don't know Opie and everything that happened before I got here, but you honestly need to talk to him about this, because if you keep this bottled up it is going to hurt both of you and your kids in the long run. Do you want to leave and go home?"

Engulfing me in a hug, "I am sorry, I really am, I just have no one to talk to."

Giving her a smile, "It's okay."

"We should get back out there, I am actually really hungry." Following her out the bathroom, I can't help but think this has been one crazy emotional day. After dropping me back home, I tell her she can call and talk to me about anything after she profusely apologizes for being an emotional wreck on our outing. Taking the front way into Floyds, I see Piney is back in the chair, and decide to stay down in the shop to talk to two of my favorite men in Charming.

* * *

_**Monday**_

"Okay kid's lets clean up, so we can have our wrap up of the day," I tell my students as they all scatter around the room to clean up their area. Observing my classroom, I can't help but feel lucky that for my first ever permanent teaching position I was given such a well behaved class, and remarkable students. While there cleaning up, I go to my desk to fill out the daily task that we accomplished for the day for every one of my students to put in their book bags.

"Ms. James," I am interrupted by the voice of one of my students.

"Yes, Brad?" I say putting down my pen giving him my full attention.

"I was wondering, if we could change the room round?" He asks shyly.

Giving him a smile, "Maybe, why don't we bring it up in wrap-up, and see how your classmates feel, okay?"

"Ohkay," he says smiling.

"Are you done cleaning your space?" Nodding his head, "okay, I will be done in a few minutes, why don't you help your classmates." Giving me another smile Brad goes off to help his classmates more specifically his female classmates. Finishing the papers in front of me, I smile when I realize all the kids are all ready for me sitting at their desks. Grabbing the papers, and standing in front on the board, "All right kids, I would like to say I am very impressed with your work ethic -"

Danny who is sitting in the front seat raises his hand, "Yes Danny."

Looking deep in thought, "What does ethic mean?"

"It means like how you guys are behaving and getting your work done, and how fast you guys are cleaning up at the end of the day. Does that help?"

Looking at him, I see the wheels in his mind turning to try to decipher what I am saying, "I think I do."

Nodding my head, like at the end of every day I have the students recall what they learned and we go over the alphabet and numbers, and any special topic of that day. I also go over the task what we are going to be doing tomorrow, which I decided we will make garden pinwheels. They kids also agree on Brad's idea of moving the classroom around to which I tell them we will start that next week. "Okay, so on Friday; I decided to have a special treat for you guys since you all are so wonderful. We will have a movie day and have snacks how do that sound?" I am rewarded with a bunch of yays, and hands clapping in excitement. "Okay okay calm down class," waiting for them to calm down, "but listen guys there are some steps you have to do first okay, on your daily tasks sheet," I hope up the paper to show them, "I also attached an separate sheet telling your parents or guardians we plan on having a movie day and it will be much appreciated if they are willing to bring snacks. So if they can have them fill out this sheet and have it back to me no later than Wednesday. Now does anybody know when Wednesday is?" I ask to see if they are learning their days of the week correctly.

Amanda raises her hand first, calling on her, "Since today is Monday, tomorrow is Tuesday, than it will be Wednesday so that is two," she says holding up two fingers, "days away."

"Good job Amanda," I say proudly to her, "but first we need to pick out a movie. Anyone have a suggestion?"

The girl next to Amanda, Ana, calls out _Frozen_, to which most of the girls agree too, but some girls want to watch _Tangled_, the boys for the most part all object and want to watch _The Incredibles_.

"Oh it looks like were in a pickle guys, okay tomorrow let's try and pick a movie but we have our three choices," I go and write them on the board. Turning my attention to the stack of papers in my hands I call out the students name one by one as they grab their book bags in their cubby's and put the papers in their folders and go wait by the door in two single file lines one line for boys and the others for girls. Once the bell rings, I wait outside to make sure all my students make it to their respective guardian or parents, that is when I notice Abel is still here all alone, "Abel," I say walking up to him, "Is your grandma picking you up instead of your dad?"

"I don't know Ms. James, I thought daddy was," he says kicking his shoe on the pavement.

"Okay let's wait for another five minutes," I say leading him back to the school's main steps. "So what movie do you want to watch on Friday?"

"I think _Tangled_ I want to be like Flynn Rider when I grow up," he says smiling at me.

"Oh really why is that?" I can't help but laugh internally at the irony that Flynn Rider is an "outlaw" in a sense and Abel's dad from what I have been told is an outlaw.

"Because he reminds me of Daddy," he says shrugging his shoulders, "all Daddy needs is Rapunzel."

Checking my watch, and not hearing any noise of a motorcycle approaching, "Let's go inside, Abel." Going back into the classroom, "You want to work on a puzzle while we wait?" Nodding his head he goes and picks a puzzle while I go in my purse to extract my phone dialing Jax's number it rings a couple times before going to voicemail sighing I try again, but this time it goes directly to voice-mail so I leave a message. Watching Abel, he quietly goes and sits at the big table and starts working on the puzzle. "I will be there in a second Abel; I am going to try your grandma okay." Not answering he nods his head, finding his emergency contact sheet I call her number but no answer, I try again, and like with Jax's I leave a voicemail. Remembering that Gemma said she works at the Auto-Shop, grabbing the phone book I keep in my desk, I dial the number, but like with the two previous numbers no answer. Giving up I put my phone on my desk and join Abel at the table, "Does this happen a lot Abel?" Looking at me but not answering, "Abel, if you want to tell me you can."

"I remember being with Grandma a lot, and I see daddy sometimes with a orange or blue suit on, but when daddy came home we did stuff a lot but now he is gone and I am with grandma a lot again." Abel tells me sadly.

Looking at Abel, I engulf him in a hug, "It will be alright Abel, and maybe your dad is busy with work since he was gone for a while. But your Dad loves you don't forget that and so does your grandma. Come one lets finish this puzzle if your dad or grandma doesn't come I will have to drop you off."

Not knowing how long we were working on this puzzle looking at my watch I realize it is going on four o'clock, and a part of me can't help but feel angry at Jax about this situation. As if my timing wasn't perfect enough I go to look at the door to which I see a figure running down the hall towards my room. Jax is running towards my room. "Abel why don't you start cleaning the puzzle up." Nodding his head, I make my way towards the door to meet Jax before he comes into my room.

Leaning against the door-frame slightly pissed off, "I am so sorry, Aubrey, I was held up with some things, I promise this won't happen again."

I go to reply back, but can't help but notice the cuts one above his eyebrow and a gash in his head, and a forming black eye, "Jesus, Jax," I say lightly touching him to examine the marks, turning to see Abel is occupied, "come in so I can clean you up, Abel doesn't need to see you like this." Walking into my room I guide Jax to my desk pushing him lightly in my chair which causes him to have a smirk on his face obviously enjoying me taking control of the situation, Abel who notices Jax, but doesn't have the enthusiasm like usual grabs his bag and sits at his desk.

"Hey little man," Jax says but gets no respond from Abel, "what's wrong with him?"

Grabbing the extra first aid kit I keep in my desk, "Well for one you forgot about him, and you didn't even have the decency to call. I was worried sick that something happened to you and you come back looking like this!" Looking at him with a smile playing on his lips, "I don't think this is funny Jackson."

"I am flattered you were worried about me," rolling my eyes at his cockiness, I dub alcohol on his cuts, "shit darlin' that stings." He says flinching, and clenching his teeth.

"Good." I finish cleaning him up in silence, when I put the last band aide on, he grabs my wrists.

"Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, really I am." Looking him in the eyes all I can do is nod.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to Abel, or you can at least take him for ice cream to make up for it."

"Will ice cream get me back in your good graces too?" He says getting up from my chair standing up from me practically towering over me.

Biting my lip, "Jax, I think you should go, Abel looks tired and ready to go."

Nodding his head looking disappointed, walking over to Abel whispering in his ear, must taking my advice Abel is filled with excitement. "Oh Jax before I forget, there is a paper that needs to be filled out, I think it will save the trouble if you do it now."

"Oh yeah daddy we are having a movie night!" Abel says excitedly opening his bag to give Jax the paper. Jax reading the paper, "Hmm, maybe I will see if my mom can bring brownies or cookies." Signing the paper writing what Abel will bring, and handing it back to me. "I will be holding you too these brownies or cookies, Jackson."

"I won't disappoint you twice darling." Saying goodbye to Abel, I am shocked when Jax insists on waiting for me to lock up, and when I get to my car he kisses me goodbye on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow morning darlin'."

* * *

Finally reaching my apartment, I can't help but be curious about why Jax was battered today. But decide that is no concern of me, but then again I hope Abel isn't subjected to that violence. Untucking my blouse and removing my pumps, I fall face first into my couch. Relishing in the comfort of my couch is short lived when my phone starts ringing not bothering to check the I.D.

"Hello," I say which comes out kind of annoyed.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Jacob's chuckle comes through the phone. Just on the brink of hanging up, "Don't even think about hanging up the phone." His voice comes out sterner, "I am calling to see how my girlfriend is doing."

"Ex-girlfriend,what do you want Jacob?"

"I want you back," scoffing in disgust, "now I would trend carefully if I were you, you know I am kind of disappointed I never took you for a biker whore, but I think I can look past this indiscretion."

Not bothering to answer him, I hang up the phone. At this moment I realize he didn't call from my cell phone but house phone. Panicking, I jump from the couch and make sure all my doors and windows are locked and the blinds are closed. Feeling stupid I should have known if he could get ahold of my cell phone number he knew I was in Charming. I knew he was crazy, but I didn't know the extent. Feeling an anxiety attack coming, I try to calm down, but I feel it is becoming ten times worse. Finding a corner in my apartment I huddle in the corner trying to calm my breathing. After about ten minutes, I feel calm and go in my closet through my lock-box taking out my NAA Guardian Pistol, setting it the drawer of my nightstand.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter is alright and satisfying! I hope you guys like it! I am working on chapter 4 now hopefully I can have something to post on the weekend!**

**So I hope you like the twist with John, it was a last minute thing I decided to put in, and I think it will give the story some laughs in the future! **

**But I want to thank ALL the people who wrote lovely reviews I hope I replied to all of them, you guys are awesome! **

**Again thanks to everyone for the follows and favorites.**

**Please Review any feedback is appreciated!**

**-Tori**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wednesday after the mandatory faculty meeting**_

"So Ms. James, I heard you are like the best teacher in this whole school from my class because you are having a movie day, while I am giving a test," John says as we walk back to our classrooms. Since he came out to me, if it is kind of stereotypical to say, but John is totally gay from the way he acts and talks. I was surprised I didn't see it before, although he is morphing into a Lafayette True Blood type of gay.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the little first graders." I tease.

"My first-graders are going to rule the world one day." He says mimicking superman opening his shirt.

Laughing, "Don't forget you will get a fresh batch next year, more specially my batch."

"Oh except for one," he says whistling.

"None of my kids are failing." I say defensively.

"I know, but that is not what I meant." He says pushing his glasses up on top of his head.

"Than what are you talking about?"

"You know for someone so smart you can be pretty dense at times." Slightly insulted I punch him in his shoulder. "Ouch you pack a mean hook, but I was talking about Abel Teller you're going from teacher to mommy." He says checking his nails.

"John." Indicating he needs to drop this conversation before it begins.

"Fine, than answer this, why is Jax looking like a lost puppy dog, every times he leaves dropping off Abel?"

"I don't know I obviously don't know the inner workings of his mind."

"Please, it looks like you rejected giving him a kiss," shaking my head at his inquisitive mind, "is that what happened?"

"No, John, nothing happened," making a tsk sound, and arching his eyebrow. Looking at him and seeing he isn't satisfied with my answer, "god, I wish you were still "non-gay" he came up like an hour late picking up Abel on Monday and it left me a little upset okay."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. So are you excited for this blind date on Friday?"

All these questions, rubbing my forehead, "Ugh, I don't know it has been a few months since I have dated; I just want to get it over with."

"Who is it?"

"Lyla didn't give me a name, said he was a friend of her husband," I say stopping at his door leading to his classroom.

"_Interesting_, well I will call you later, sugar plum. Tootles." John says entering his classroom. Laughing at John, I make my way into my classroom, and pack the rest of my things and head back to my apartment.

* * *

_**Friday**_

Unlike every other morning where I stand in the hallway to greet my students, I am in the classroom putting away all the snacks the parents provided for the movie day. I thought _Frozen_ was sure going to win the votes for the kids; I was shocked when _Tangled_ actually won. I am distracted by trying to make room for all snacks and I nearly jump out of my skin when someone taps on my shoulder. Turning around, I see it is only Jax with brownies _and _cookies.

"Oh Ja- Mr. Teller, you didn't need to bring two items," I say giving him a smile

"It was no problem; I didn't know Abel here was a little baker so I ended up making both."

Going to grab them he shakes his head putting them out of my reach. My eyes getting wide, "What are you doing?" I say in whisper not trying to attract my students' attention.

"I am not giving them to you forgive me for Monday," he says.

"You can't be serious, Jax," I say embarrassed he is doing this now in front of the kids luckily like usual he is the last parent to drop of their kid. Just smiling at me, I can't help but notice that his cuts are less noticeable and the black eye is lighten, and I can't help but think it just makes him more attractive.

"As much as admire you checking me out," he says bringing me out of my thoughts which I ended blushing "am I out of your shit list?"

"Ohh Abel your dad said a bad word!" Brad says aloud for the whole class to hear.

Taking this as the perfect opportunity to turn the table on him, "You are right Brad," giving Jax a wide smile turning to Abel, "what do you think your dad should do for saying that bad word."

Abel looking at his dad and me, "Well maybe he should give you a hug and say sorry, or have him sit in the hot seat desk to think about his actions. Oh dad and you need to give Ms. James the brownies and cookies."

Jax looking at his son and mumbling traitor hands me the brownies and cookies, setting them on the table, "Well class let's say goodbye to Mr. Teller."

"But Ms. James he didn't sit in the hot seat," Amanda says as I try and budge Jax out the classroom.

"Amanda, Mr. Teller has a job, and we don't want to make him late, I am sure he can find a way to make it up to us right?" I say directing towards Jax who is amused by the situation. Finally getting him to the door, Timmy who seats in the back, "He has to give you a hug and apologize, Ms. James."

"I know, Timmy, he will. Class can you start getting ready in the circle, I need to talk to Mr. Teller for a few seconds."

Going into the hallway, "Well don't I feel special, I get one on one with Ms. James."

"Jax what you did in there was uncalled for, and it was in front of my students." I say scolding him.

"All I wanted was you to forgive me," he says stepping closer which I back into the wall.

Taking a deep breath, "Well it was inappropriate to do it in front of the kids; if you want to apologize you could have called me or talked to me after school."

"I was calling you darlin' you weren't picking up the phone."

"No you haven't- oh, I got a new phone."

Raising his eyebrows, "What happened to your old phone?"

"It broke, I am waiting for the company to send me a new one," I say lying through my teeth.

Nodding his head, "well before I go I owe you a hug," before I can even respond he engulfs me in a hug and I am intoxicated with the smell of cigarettes, and the scent of Jax, and it doesn't help that with his height compared to mine I barely reach the top of his chest. God I am so short, "Am I forgiven, yet," Jax whispers.

Snapping me out of the embrace, and smoothing my shirt and skirt, "I think you are, have a good day Mr. Teller." I say rushing back into the room. Where i hear him laughing in the hallway.

* * *

"So what do you think of this?" Lyla asks showing me a silver mini dress that is completely missing the back.

"No," I say after the hundredth time to her.

"You know you are completely hard to shop for and with, you said no to all my choices." She says pouting.

"Lyla they aren't all bad choices," pointing at all her choices, "but those are something for going clubbing in or if I was in a relationship with him already you know, not something for an first impression." I say looking at the racks of dresses. "So have you talked to your husband?"

Lyla putting a dress on the rack that she was looking at, "I actually did. We decided to wait a year before having another baby, and that I will finish out my current contract with the studio, but I told him I still would like to be involved with the studio with shooting or management or something. You know behind the scenes stuff." She says smiling.

"Oh Lyla that is wonderful," I say going up to her giving her a hug. "What about the issue of his first wife?"

Sighing, "That was the stipulation, I told him I don't expect him to like get over her, but I told him I was done competing with her ghost and if he wants a baby and me to quit what I am doing he needs to make an effort on his side, and finally come at peace that is why we're waiting a year."

"Maybe you should try some couples therapy."

"Yeah, I can't imagine my husband doing that." After a couple seconds of silence, "What about you what happen with your last relationship?"

Sighing I knew one day this question was going to come up, "Well we were together for two years; I thought we we're going to get married the whole white picket fence too. But the last 6 months of our relationship he started changing, he got a new job he seemed also stressed, and I was bouncing from school to school since I was a substitute. So we didn't see each other much, but when we did he was very mean and verbally abusive, than one day we we're arguing and he hit me. Slapped me across the face," pausing I put my hand on my face remembering the sting from his hand, "for a track star you know I run fast but man I never ran so fast in my life to get out of that house." I say laughing to myself, "Of course he was trying to call me to apologize, but I ignored it. After about five days he stopped calling, and I didn't see him for like two weeks and one day he shows up at the school I was teaching at with roses and chocolates apologizing and saying how he was so sorry and nothing like that would happen again, and me being stupid took him back."

"Aubrey you don't have to continue if you don't want to," Lyla says when she hears my voice breaking a little.

"No, its fine, it is nice to finally talk about it aloud." Gaining some composure back, "So we were good for about two months, but one day I came back from a teacher's conference early, and I could tell the house seemed different, the atmosphere was, I knew he was home because his white trail blazer was parked into the driveway being as quiet as I am I walk into my bedroom and find him fucking my so called best friend. I wasn't even mad, I sat there and listened to them both say sorry they didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. I let it sit for a week, he became verbally abusive saying I needed to get over my sulking and now he doesn't need to lie and say when he is going out late he is really going over there to her. The next day though while he was at work I took come candy and caramel apples and stuck them to his car, and went home and started packing all my clothes. Sadly I didn't leave fast enough and that resulted in the miscarriage of my baby, he came home and threw me against the wall started slapping, punching, and kicking me I pleaded for him to stop for the sake of the baby, but he didn't care, getting some momentum and strength I was able to get him off of me kicked him in the dick and his face and knocked him out with a lamp walked out and never looked back."

"Wow, Aubrey, I don't even know what to say," Lyla says giving me a hug.

"Its fine, I made it out alive, just remember if a man ever puts his hands on you leave and never look back. The day a man feels the need to hit a woman that is the day he needs to leave her." I say remembering the advice my grandfather told, knowing I should have left the first time.

Getting into a comfortable silence and turning our attention back to the dresses, I find the perfect one, "Lyla this one is it." I say pulling out navy blue mini dress with lace covering that is sleeveless.

"Oh that is so pretty, and you can wear your hair in a low bun with some tendrils hanging loose on the side."

"What shoes should I get with it?" I say holding the dress up to my body.

Lyla going over the shoe rack comes back with some simple off-white heels, "So you excited for this date now?"

Not caring she said the word date, "Yeah, I actually am."

Purchasing the items and heading into Lyla's car, "Lyla, is the motorcycle club your husband part of the only one in Charming?"

"In Charming, yes, why?"

"Never mind, I am just being nosey." I say when really I am curious.

"What someone tell you to stay away and be careful?"

"Yeah, actually, I don't know I find it hard to believe that an outlaw club can be here in this little town, and the people I have met you I guess are affiliated put off the stereotype people give them."

"Well, I really can't say much," she says obviously they thrive on secrecy, "but all I can say is there not ruthless individuals, and you can see Charming is practically safe and drug free, so there is some good."

Nodding my head, "It's like you love the man, and nothing else matters you learn to love everything else in his life or something."

Looking at me from the corner of her eyes, "Yeah something like that."

* * *

_**Saturday (Date Night!)**_

Standing in the mirror, I make sure everything is in the right place, and I will kind of admit, I am kind of excited to be going out even though it is a date. Making sure everything is locked up; I go down to get in my awaiting cab. Giving the cab driver the address, it takes me to a nice little restaurant named Paramour, from the outside everything looks dimly lighted bringing in a romantic atmosphere and a little expensive. Texting Lyla that I am here, she tells me to just tell the person at the front desk I am here for the Winston party, she is on her she texts me. Weird I think, going to the front desk I tell the hostess I am here for the Winston party, gathering a menu for me she leads me out all the way to a secluded area. I see that Lyla's husband friend is there I tell the hostess I can make it there myself, walking further to the table I also realize it is a two person table.

_You got to be kidding_, I think to myself, in the words of John I can be really dense. I can recognize that growing blonde hair anywhere. Since Jax's back is facing me, I walk to his side, "I didn't know your last night was Winston?" Which cause Jax to jump nearly out of his skin.

Being the gentleman he is he gets out of his seat and greets me with a kiss on the cheek, "I sure wasn't expecting to see you darlin'," obviously checking me out, "you look beautiful."

"Thank You Jackson, you clean up well too," I say taking in his black jeans with a simple white button down shirt. "So are Lyla and Opie even coming because I take this was a set-up." I say taking my seat across from him.

"Probably not." He says giving me a smile, looking over the menu.

"I didn't take you for the blind date type," I say looking over the drinks menu.

"I'm not, but Lyla wouldn't stop nagging me, and Opie says it was irritating him hearing her talk about it so I am doing it as a favor to him, but now I can't complain." He says giving me his signature smile.

"Hello, my name is Julian and I will be your server for the evening what would you guys like to drink for the evening?" The waiter is more so asking to me, and completely ignoring Jax.

Before I can say anything, "Uh, Julian we will like some white wine, would you like an appetizer babe?" The waiter looks at Jax and blanches white obviously Jax outlaw reputation precedes him as the kid starts mumbling some sort of an apology towards Jax.

"Um, Julian I will take potato wedges." Nodding his head he makes a hasty retreat. "Jesus Jax have the young kid piss in his pants."

Shrugging his shoulders and going to look at the menu, "See anything you like?"

"Yeah, I think I am going to get the chicken tortilla soup with a chicken salad."

"That's a lot of chicken," he says putting his menu down to look at me.

"Well yeah it is inexpensive, and I can't believe you ordered white wine for us did you see the cost of that bottle."

"Don't worry about the cost darling I am treating you tonight." He says indicting the he is paying so end of that discussion.

"So what are you getting?"

"A steak of course." He says smiling. At this moment Julian comes back with our white wine, and tells us our appetizer will be a few more moments and asks if we are ready to order, relaying our order, Julian grabs the menu's and he is on his way acknowledging both Jax and I. "See Mr. Julian here is on his way of earning his two dollar tip."

"Oh stop it Jax, he is just a hormonal boy. Give him a break, it's not like you haven't been staring at me since I got here."

"Well yeah I am allowed to you are my date." Date, then it hits me I am on a date with Jax Teller, one of my student's parents. What am I doing?

"So Aubrey what is your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Your favorite color you know play 20 questions or something to get to know each other."

"Oh right sorry, my favorite color is baby blue. Yours?"

"Green, like the color of your eyes."

"You know Teller that was extremely cheesy of you." I say taking a sip of my wine, "How is Abel?"

"Well yesterday he couldn't stop talking about the movie day, but apparently he got the notion that there should be a swear jar because Ms. James mentioned it."

Laughing, "Well I think that teacher brought up an amazing idea, it is a start to funding his college education if you think about it," I say with a smile.

For rest of the evening the date went by smoothly, and I actually had an amazing time. I learned a little more about Jax, but we didn't venture into any deep personal conversations, which I liked although I wanted to ask more about his club and the ex-girlfriend since he already told me about the ex-wife. Paying the bill we make our way outside and I go to call a cab, but Jax takes my phone, "What are you doing?"

"I am going you a ride back to your place," he says leading me to his bike.

"Jax, I can't ride your bike when I am wearing a dress."

"Don't worry, I got you covered," stepping to the side of his bike he opens his side compartment taking out a gray zip-up hoodie handing it to me.

Taking it, "Oh look I get my own souvenir," I say putting on the hoodie that falls to my knees, and than some.

"You know you are really short," he says handing me a helmet.

"Oh shut up."

Getting up his bike kicking his kickstand up he waits for me to get on, "I know this is your first ride, you having to be scared off," grabbing my hand pulling me closer, "trust me," making sure the helmet is secured I get on the bike wrapping my hands around his waist. Before pulling out the lot, his hands brushes over mines pulling me closer to him, and we take off to my place.

* * *

"Wow that was nice, what have I been missing in my life," I say jokingly to Jax taking off the helmet handing it back to him.

"So are you asking me for another ride?" Jax says quirking his eyebrow.

"Maybe," I tease. Following me up to my apartment, "You know Jax I had a really great time tonight." I say and can't help blushing.

"Me too, I am glad I agreed to do this." Reaching my door, I turn around to face Jax not sure if I should give him a hug or something, putting his hand on my chin, "I meant it when I said you looked beautiful," he says in a husky whisper. Smiling and looking him in the eyes, his face comes closer and his lips almost reaches mine, but I come to my senses.

Lightly touching his chest, "Jax, I don't think you should kiss me." Stepping back looking at me confused, "I mean, with me being Abel's teacher, I don't think we should cross this line."

Wiping his face with his hands, "Yeah, you're right."

"Jax, I mean I had a great time, I really did," grabbing his hands, "I just don't think this is a good idea at the moment."

Looking in his eyes I see a flash of hurt and rejection pushing an escape hair tendril behind my ear, "I understand darlin'," giving me a kiss on the forehead, "goodnight Aubrey."

"Goodnight Jax," giving him a quick hug I unlocked my door, and go in giving him one last smile, and lock my door. Only bothering to take off my shoes I lay in bed and realize I still have his hoodie, and I feel some tears escape my eyes before I drift to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs you guys are Awesome.**

**So I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to put more into the date but I didn't want to really draw it out maybe it will be a one shot in the future.**

**So I was thinking of doing Jax's POV after this, but I am not sure because I haven't done one for the first three chapters and I don't know if I can guarantee a chapters in Jax's POV for the rest of the story, I feel he is so hard to write for. So let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**-Tori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jax POV**

* * *

"Jax, I don't think you should kiss me." Stepping back looking at her confused, "I mean, with me being Abel's teacher, I don't think we should cross this line."

Wiping my face with my hands hoping it will give me some clarity, she isn't denying me because she doesn't like me, it is because she is Abel's teacher, "Yeah, you're right."

"Jax, I mean I had a great time, I really did," she says grabbing my hands, "I just don't think this is a good idea at the moment."

Pushing an escape hair tendril behind her ear, "I understand darlin'," giving her a smile and a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Aubrey," I stay standing outside her door to I see she is safely locked inside. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I make my way to my bike, and find my way home finding a bottle of Jack to try and take away the sting of rejection and hurt.

* * *

**Sunday**

"Daddy, wake up!" Opening my eyes, I am greeted with the site of blues eyes that mirror mine.

Groaning from being woken up from sleep, "Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Trying to wipe the sleep off of my face, my son climbs his way on to my bed waiting for me to get up and an important thought comes to me, "shouldn't you be at your grandma's?"

"Daddy, grandma is here," he says giving me an expression that mimics his grandmother when she is pissed, "She was calling but you weren't answering the phone." Geez does my son have an attitude today. Getting up from the bed, my son dashes out to where his Grandma is at in the kitchen getting his cup of juice and walking in the living room.

"Jesus Christ Jackson, I thought you died," coming up giving me a hug and a kiss, "you smell like a bottle of Jack, what the hell happened on your date?"

"How did you know I had a date?"

"Lyla told me, she hooked you up with Aubrey, Abel's teacher," goddamn Lyla and her big mouth before I can react my mom slaps me upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being so stupid, why in the hell would you go on a date with his teacher?" My mom says scolding me.

"How was I supposed to know? It was a blind date?" I say rubbing my side of the head.

"When you saw it was her, you should have left; from you smelling like a liquor store I take it didn't go well."

"No, it was great," I say with a smile grabbing a cup of coffee to wake me up some more.

"So what you went out to a bar," seeing the smile on my face, "awe shit tell me you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, when I took her back to her place, she told me we shouldn't cross the line with her being Abel's teacher and all. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma," hoping she gets the hint to drop the conversation, "why is Abel in a bad mood?"

"He overheard Lyla and I talking about Ms. James and you, and he was upset you were hanging out with her without him. He also told me she was the one who cleaned your wounds from dealing with those crazy ass Russians."

"Jesus, are you stalking me now through my son?"

"No, I am just getting the intel on my son. You stopped messing with the croweaters. I was concerned you were still moping over Tara, but I see it's the young teacher. I have to admit she is an upgrade from Tara." As usual my mom can't help but to bad mouth Tara and throw her under the bus.

"Mom, I am over Tara. I have been over this. You were right, I shouldn't ever started it back up with her, and it blew up in my face."

"Never thought she would have cheated on you did ya?" Leaning against the counter looking at my mother sometimes I hate that she is always right in some ways. "How did the rumor about you and the porn star get started anyways?" My mom knowing Ima was never on my radar, the clingy act isn't attractive porn star or not.

"I don't know, and don't really care. It's not like it matters." I mutter grabbing a bowel to pour myself some cereal.

"It should matter who knows what people have been putting in Aubrey's ear." Like usual again she is right. "Well I will keep Abel for the day and drop him off tonight." Calling Abel to get ready to leave, "Oh, why don't you tell Aubrey to stop giving these kids so much damn homework they are only in kindergarten."

Rolling my eyes, I finish my cereal and head to get in the shower. After my shower I put on my signature white tee and jeans. Stepping out on my back deck, I light a cigarette, where my thoughts drift to Aubrey. To tell the truth I had a gut feeling that is was Aubrey from the beginning from the fact Lyla said she was new to town. I find myself smiling recalling when I took Abel to his first kindergarten class; I was not expecting the site of what I found. If teachers were like Aubrey when I went I might have actually went, but I don't think anyone can fill out that grey skirt and white blouse she was wearing the way she does. I know for a fact that day she caught me following with her eyes like the creep I was. _But she is Abel's teacher, and she isn't willing to cross that line._ I knew I shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but I had the urge to want to feel her lips how soft they were and how they would taste, and I know she isn't the type to have sex of the first date, but she sure did fill out her dress perfectly right it also didn't help she was wearing one of my hoodies but if she would have initiated being the man I am I wouldn't have a second thought. Maybe I should try to convince her that we should cross that line, Abel already likes her which is a plus on my side, and I could use him for an advantage. Thinking about how I am going to navigate this, I nearly drop my cigarette when Opie taps me on the shoulder.

"What the fuck, bro," I yell to which he starts laughing.

Taking a seat next to me, "What were you thinking about?" Opie says raising an eyebrow indicting sex.

"If you must know, I didn't have sex last night. Not even a kiss," I mutter throwing my cigarette on the ground.

"Damn, bro you must have some serious blue balls, because from Lyla told me she would cheat on me with Aubrey." Opie says with a smile that I can't interpret if he is joking.

"You are joking right?"

"No, but Lyla did tell me she has a rack that she envies that goes along with her ass."

Although since Aubrey isn't technically mine, I still can't help to feel a little angry to hear someone talk about her like that. I must have a certain look on my face, "Bro, don't worry. We all know she is off limits."

"The club knows about her?" Goddamn how many people did Lyla tell.

"Well she does live above Floyds shop and everyone in the clubhouse goes there to get cut so people have seen her in passing. I think the only person who hasn't seen her is Tig, so you didn't kiss or have sex than what happened?"

"You mean Lyla hasn't gone over there to ask her twenty questions?" I say lighting another cigarette.

"She was calling her when I left." He says stealing a cigarette from my pack.

"Well basically to get to the chase she said we shouldn't cross the line of teacher and parent."

Opie nodding his head in understanding playing with his beard, "You sure you want to date another outsider?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well look what happened with Tara, she was an outsider, she ended up not wanting to deal with a life she never will understand."

"What you want me to make some croweater an old lady?"

"You did it before."

"Yeah, and that was the greatest mistake of my life. The only positive thing about it was Abel." In hindsight I should have never married Wendy, a goddamn croweater where everyone has been through. I thank my strong genetics there is no resemblance between Abel and his biological mother.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Respect her wishes." _For now_ I add mentally.

Getting up from the chair, "Okay well I am going to go to the clubhouse, you coming or you going to be jerking off to thoughts of Aubrey."

Giving Opie the middle finger, I go into the house and grab my kutte and follow him to the clubhouse.

* * *

Swallowing back my shot with Opie, it momentarily distracts me of my thoughts of Aubrey till Tig comes in. Clasping his hand on my shoulder, "Guys, I just seen the most beautiful women I have ever saw in my entire life."

"Really Tiggy where at," I say amused at his _finding_.

Taking a seat at the bar, "I was talking to Floyd; you see it is time for a little trim on the hair. So I was sitting in the chair, and this woman was wearing the shortest black shorts I have ever seen. Her ass," he says mimicking feeling them, "my god but her boobs man oh man. She had me salivating out the mouth." He doesn't continue but seems lost in thoughts about this girl.

"Hey, what was a girl doing at Floyds?" The prospect Filthy Phil asks who is working at the bar.

Tig coming out of his thoughts, "Oh she lives up in the upstairs apartment. Her name is Aubrey. She was going for a run. I was tempted to follow her guys." He says addressing all of us with a Cheshire smile. Slamming my drink, which all the guys look at me curiously, I go leave the clubhouse to get on my bike to see if I can find Aubrey. Knowing there is really one place to run in Charming at the main park, parking my bike I scan the area hoping I will see Aubrey. Walking down to the fountain that is in the middle of the park, I scan the area when I see a site in black shorts bending over tying her shoelaces. Jogging towards her, I call her name but get no response; luckily she is taking a stretch. Finally reaching her, I tap on her shoulder where she whips around going to hit me but luckily she realizes it is me although I couldn't help notice the fear in her eyes.

Taking out her ear buds, "Jesus Jax you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," finally getting a good look at her, I can't help but notice her tone stomach and impressive rack only being covered by a sports bra my eyes making it back to her face I realize she is talking. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"Um, I said I hope you weren't going in a run in that," she says pointing at my attire.

Looking down at my jeans and sneakers, "Oh no, I was riding by, and I saw you running so.." I say and suddenly become self-conscious that I am lying to her basically.

"You wanted to check up on me?" She says finishing my sentence eyeing me skeptically as if she knows I am lying.

"Yeah, just wanted to see how you were doing after last night."

Aubrey wrapping her arms around herself as she is suddenly aware of what she is wearing, "I'm fine, like I said I really did have fun but we should just be friends Jax." She says giving me a smile. Hearing her answer, I wonder what I am even doing here. Running a hand through my growing hair to which she grabs my hand pulling it down. "Are you okay Jax?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't even know why I am here," I say defeated going to walk away.

"Jax, wait," turning back to look at her, "look I like you okay," Aubrey says blushing red, "but I feel for now till I am more secured in my job and with Abel we should…"

Before she could finish I grab her by the back of her head crashing my lips to hers, first unresponsive she starts kissing me back and elicits a moan which I take to my advantage to deepen the kiss, but all too soon she must come to her senses and pulls away from me. Backing away from me, I realize I just possibly fucked this up, "Aubrey, I am so sorry," I say walking closer.

Shaking her head for me to stop, she finally looks at me with a look of regret, "I need to go," is all she says and starts running to get away from me.

_FUCK_. Seeing a bench close by, I take a seat and light a cigarette. I completely feel like an ass. The only positive thing was she did revealed she likes me but I took it overboard by that kiss I know it. Closing my eyes, I try and savor the moment of her soft lips licking my lips I can taste the remints of her vanilla chap stick. My eyes fire open when I feel someone take a seat next to me.

"She must wear some tasty chapstick for you to be licking your lips like that," John Brunner says looking at me wear a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" John Brunner in high school we never mixed in the same group obviously but he seem to always be in one of my classes. The only positive thing about John is I was able to cheat off him to pass the class I was in despite him being one of those stereotypical jocks he was smart, when I actually could tolerate him on certain days I remember giving him some advice when he was dating one of the sluttiest girls in school.

"Oh, well I was running than I saw the little make out fest happening; now I wish I could be kissed that like."

Turning to look at him, "What do you want Brunner?"

"I am just concerned for Aubrey that's all."

Getting up from the bench and throwing my cigarette on the ground, "Look, John, Aubrey is off limits. Whatever fantasy you have in that mind of yours, get rid of it, and we won't have any problems."

Looking at John who just has a big smile on his face getting up from the bench putting a hand on my shoulder, "Oh don't worry Teller, Aubrey isn't exactly my cup of tea," he says giving me a wink and walking away whistling.

* * *

**So this is my try at doing Jax's POV. I hope you like this chapter. As you can see I did change somethings like Tara and Jax breaking up, further along in the story eventually the whole story will be revealed. **

**Also I don't know if I am going to directly mention it. But Donna was not murdered by Clay, instead of just a drive-by, I am not going to go into details with it, but Clay isn't a "villain" in this story. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**-Tori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday**

"So Ms. James I think we need to have an important discussion right now of something you have been avoiding all morning." John says to me when we are eating lunch in the teacher's lounge. Seeing as I am not going to acknowledge this topic moving his food aside and crossing his arms, "I saw what happened in the park between Jax and _you_."

Dropping my fork I swore no one was in the park that close enough to see us. "It was nothing and a miss understanding."

"I know sexual tension when I see it sweetheart; you were two seconds away from letting him claim you in that park. You are _**such**_ a _**dirty**_ girl," John says teasingly.

Throwing my napkin at him, "Shut up. It was a onetime thing and will not happen again. He caught me off guard."

John not saying anything for a minute but taps his chin with his finger, "Hmm, what chap stick flavor are you wearing?"

What a strange question, "Um, right now I am trying out this vanilla flavor; it was the only thing they had besides cherry."

"I might have to go pick me up one." John says taking a sip of his drink. Clapping his hands together, "Can I ask one question, than I won't bother with anymore for the rest of lunch."

"Sure, John," I say sarcastically.

"So how was it?" He says smiling at me.

"How was what?"

"The kiss."

Leaning back into my chair running my fingers across my lips remembering the feel of Jax's lips on mine bring them into a smile, "The best fucking kiss I ever had." I say laughing standing up throwing my trash away.

* * *

At the end of the day after killing up John comes knocking at my door telling him to give me a minute I grab my bag, and make sure everything is put away and make it to my door walking with him to leave.

"So you doing anything this weekend?" John asks as we make our way down the hall.

"No, why?"

"Well I was thinking you could pencil me in your schedule and we could hang out."

"I think I may be able to do that."

John and I continue to make our way down the hall with small talk till John stands in front of me, "I think someone is late picking up there kid again." John moving out the way, I see Abel sitting on the steps alone. _Goddamn it Jax_.

"It's fine John, I will wait with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, John."

"Okay, call me with the juicy details." John says walking to his car whistling.

Taking a seat next to Abel, "Hey Abel your dad late again?"

Abel looking at me with eyes that remind me of his dad, "Yeah, I think so."

"How was your weekend?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I spent it with Grandma, Ms. James can I ask you sumthing?"

"Of course sweetie." I say smiling at him.

"Did you go on a date with daddy?"

My eyes widen, I hope Jax didn't say anything to him, "Your dad and I had dinner that's it."

"Oh.."

Before I can ask Abel what's wrong we both hear Jax's motorcycle pull into the lot.

* * *

**Jax POV**

"Look, I told you what parts you needed for this car, and this is the cheapest you are going to get it." I tell this asshole of a customer for the twentieth time.

"Are you sure, why do I need all these parts?"

I would tell this asshole that he needs to learn how to drive; my mom must seeing I am going to snap any second comes to my rescue, "Jax I will have another guy talk to him, your late picking up Abel."

Turning to look at the time, Fuck, Aubrey is going to be so pissed. Running to my bike I speed out the lot. Finally making it to the school, I see Aubrey waiting for Abel on the steps, Aubrey looking up her concerned face towards Abel, but it turns to a scowl at me. Whispering something in Abel's ear he stays on the steps while she walks closer to my bike. Taking my helmet off and mentally thinking how to start pleading my case, she puts her hand up signaling me to don't even start.

"Mr. Teller, I am sure you have a valid excuse to why you are late, and it is nice to see the reason isn't companied by wounds." _Fuck, I am Mr. Teller now_, "I can wait wit Abel for ten maybe 15 minutes but if this becomes a recurring thing, I suggest you find a different transport method or sign him up for the afterschool program."

"Aubrey, I swear this will be the last time."

Giving me a tight smile, "I am sure it will." Turning to walk away from me to get Abel but stops, "Did you tell Abel about Saturday?"

"No," taking a big sigh, "he overheard my mom and Lyla talking."

Aubrey putting her head in her hands, "See Jackson this was exactly what I didn't want to happen." Turning to look back at Abel who is watching us, "It gives him false hope Jax; you have a very observant son. He knows something is going on."

"Trust me I know, I have been dealing with his attitude since yesterday."

Shaking her head, "Jackson, this is why I didn't want to cross this line, because Abel in the end gets hurt if something goes wrong."

"I know Aubrey, I know, but it wasn't like I told him flat out."

"Just don't be late picking him up again."

Giving her a smile, "I won't pinky promise." I say holding out my pinky to her which makes her laugh.

"I will go get Abel for you," Aubrey turning to walk away grabbing her hand, "Hey, I would say I was sorry for that kiss, but I'm not."

Aubrey throws her head back and laughs biting her lip starting to walk away," I didn't expect you to." Watching her or more so her ass when she goes to get Abel. I am caught when she reaches Abel. Aubrey turning around noticing she isn't moving I drag my eyes up she starts shaking her head. Abel saying goodbye to Ms. James comes rushing down the stairs taking my hand walking towards my bike.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"I think you and Ms. James like each other."

Damn my inquisitive son, "What makes you say that?"

"Because when she is mad at you, you make her laugh."

* * *

**Next Wednesday**

Since last Monday Jax and I have been friendlier despite everything I am telling myself in the head. I am already crossing the boundary line that I know I am wearing extremely thin. I try and rationalize this with the fact Jax is the one that does the flirting, and I need to accept the fact this man won't wait forever. But I know I need to wait to the end of the school year when Abel is no longer a student of mine. It doesn't help though when his fingers accidentally skim my exposed sides of my stomach when he sneaks me a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Maybe my shirts are too small. Lying on my couch, deciding the one thing that may clear my mind of all things Jax Teller I decide to go for a run.

Running in the park I go to turn the corner when I see Jacob leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette presumably waiting for me. Giving me his signature smile that now just seems creepy, I can't help but notice he lost some weight still bigger than me though, and his hair is greasy.

"Aubrey it's been so long," Jacob says throwing his cigarette on the ground walking in front of me.

"Not long enough." I manage to say.

Laughing, "Oh how I missed your smart mouth."

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I wanted to see how my girlfriend was doing. You think she would send an email, letter, text, or maybe a phone call."

"I thought Brianna was your girlfriend." I say stepping back, but despite his weight loss his reflexes are still on point.

Grabbing my upper arm squeezing, "You got jokes, I told you didn't need to be jealous of her she was just useful if I wanted a good lay. You know I love you." Leaning in to give me a kiss, I turn my head which he grabs my face before he could kiss me a friendly voice saves me.

"Hey Aubrey is everything alright," John says looking back and forth from Jacob and I.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Who is this Aubrey?" Jacob says tightening his grip on my arm, now I know this will leave a mark.

"Excuse me sir, I don't know who you are but you need to back away from Aubrey and let go of her arm." John says coming closer. "Aubrey, are you okay."

"Yeah she is okay if you step any closer. We are going to have a problem!" Jacob yells at John.

"Jacob stop it he is just my friend, and let go of my arm."

"A friend. Are you fucking him?" Jacob asks me shaking me turning to John "You fucking her?"

"Jacob, step away from Aubrey or I am calling the police."

Jacob throwing me to the ground lounges at Jacob bringing a knife to his throat grabbing a rock from the ground, "Jacob stop!" I scream, "I will go with you just leave him alone please." Jacob slowly backing away from John, looking at John silently communicating with his eyes it is now or never. Jacob still eyeing John I take the rock and slam it in his face and both John and I run to we get out in the open with people surrounding us. Since I leave close to the park we both run to my apartment.

"Jesus Christ Aubrey, who the fuck was that," John says panting in my apartment while I make sure my door and windows are locked.

"My ex-boyfriend." I say shutting all my blinds.

"You sure know how to pick them. Are you going to be safe, you need to tell the police."

"No John, I can take care of myself." I say turning to face him.

"Aubrey that guy is a bunch of crazy and majorly strung out on something."

"Look, John I am sorry about what happened in the park. I didn't expect him to follow me here or show up."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone here."

"I will be fine I have a gun."

"A gun. Oh my god. You have something to drink, and I am not talking water."

Getting out my bottle of Jack John and I drink for a while despite us having school tomorrow, and I end up making him dinner which I tell him my history with Jacob. After begging to leave telling him I will be fine, he finally leaves my apartment around 10:30. After checking all my windows and door, and making sure my gun is still in my nightstand I head to bed.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Oh Ms. James, may I have a word with you before all the kids and parents get here," Mrs. Dawson says coming into my classroom shutting my door.

All I am thinking is if I have done anything wrong any compliments or if somehow saw Jax and I on our date, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie, you are doing wonderful all I have gotten is praise about you." She says giving me a smile. "Why don't you take a seat." Sitting down at one of the tables in my room, "Have you heard anything from Johnathon Brunner?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from him since yesterday."

"John Brunner was put in the hospital last night. Severely beaten. They don't know who attacked him or why, he is in critical condition, but they think he will pull through. I know you are friends with him, and I thought you should know. He is at St. Thomas."

_OH MY GOD. This is all my fault. I know Jacob done this. _"Ms. James?"

"Yes, Ms. Dawson?"

"The police will come by and question us during lunch, but if you need a personal day please let me know."

"Okay, thanks, thanks for telling me."

Checking the time I realize I have about 30 minutes to the students come in. All I can think about is how this is my fault. For the morning till the questioning with the police I go through all the motions that I usually do. Of course when Jax dropped Abel off he noticed something off with me to which I brushed off as a late night working on my lesson plans, but not even his quick goodbye kiss could brighten my mood. In my classroom my students even noticed my mood with Amanda saying I looked sad today. When my lunch hour comes, I go down to Ms. Dawson office to be questioned by the police. They ask all the basic questions if I seen anything suspicious or has John been acting weird or complaining of anything. Knowing I should tell them directly about Jacob, I decide to for some unknown reason in my head not reveal that little detail. Walking out of the office, I feel I betrayed John not telling the police about who may be behind his attack, but like the police said no evidence. Reaching to my classroom I can't help but feel paranoid, walking in I reach my desk when my chair spins around revealing Jacob.

"I hope you didn't rat me out to the police?" Jacob says tapping my desk with his fingers.

"What if I did?"

"Oh Aubrey, I know you aren't stupid." He says leaning back in my chair, "I simply had to take out a threat, but I hear the bastard is still breathing."

"John wasn't a threat."

"Right maybe I should be concerned about that biker? You are really whoring it up here in Charming."

Stepping if front of him, "You are nothing but a sick twisted asshole. Jacob you mean nothing to me. Nothing. You are pathetic. Now get the fuck out my room. You don't control me anymore; I am not scared of you."

Before I can register Jacob pins me on my back on my desk while his forearm against my throat, "You think you got some balls threatening me. Will let me put you back in your place, you seem to forgot who I was."

Raising his hand to slap me I brace myself for the blow, but I am paralyzed and my eyes widen in fear when I hear Abel's voice from the doorway, "Get away from Ms. James or I am calling my daddy!"

Jacob looking back from me to Abel leaning down to my ear, "I am not done with you."

Jacob pushing his way past Abel, I feel so ashamed of myself with I see fear in Abel's eyes, Abel rushing to me starts crying, "I am so sorry Abel, you shouldn't have seen that. I am so sorry."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviews like I usually do I am having internet problems so the next update is iffy but I am trying to update either on Mondays or Fridays maybe both!**

**But thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**-Tori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aubrey**

"Abel, it's okay, shh," I am rocking Abel back and forth in my arms trying to console him after Jacob left the room. Seeing this little boy cry under my watch makes me feel so terrible, and I can't help but feel like a failure from not being able to shield this from his eyes. "Abel it is okay. He won't hurt you." Rubbing his back, he is somewhat calmer.

"I wasn't scared for me Ms. James, I was scared for you." Abel says with his blue eyes looking into mine.

"Abel, I was fine. Don't worry about me okay?" I say trying to give him a genuine smile. Grabbing a tissue to whip his face a thought dawns on me, "Abel, why aren't you outside for recess?"

"We ran out of chalk, so I came to get more." Abel says rubbing his eyes with his forearm.

"Okay, are you okay to go outside or do you want to stay in here?"

"Can I stay in here?" Abel asks.

"Of course."

While Abel decides to play with some Legos for the rest of recess I take a seat at my desk and bring out my compact mirror and see my eye makeup has run down my face. Grabbing a tissue and dabbing it in some water from my bottled water I remove all the makeup off my face. Putting my mirror away and throwing away the tissue, I see Abel is watching me and I try and give him a reassuring smile to which he looks back at to his Legos. Taking a deep breath, I start cleaning off my desk and finishing up any last paperwork I need to do while recess is still going on and checking in with Abel. The rest of the day goes by without a hitch; even though I do not want to admit it Jacob did rattle my nerves a little. At dismissal, I notice Lyla is there and is making her way to me.

"Hey Aubrey," Lyla greets me with a hug.

"Hey, I never see you on this side of the parking lot."

"Yeah, I am picking up Abel for Jax trouble at the garage." Listening to Lyla's response, I feel a small smile tug on my mouth as Jax did take my advice in finding an alternative way home for Abel if he isn't going to make it. "Maybe you should come over?"

Snapping my eyes back to Lyla, "Oh I don't know."

"No, please, we haven't really discussed your date yet!"

"Oh yeah," I say rolling my eyes for dramatics.

"Seriously come over, please!"

"Fine, I will follow you in my car."

Reaching Opie's and Lyla's house it is a simple two story house with an attached garage. It is a simple white panel siding. Making my way in I see they are in the process of packing as there as some boxes scattered in the house. I follow Lyla and the kids outside and take a seat on one of his lawn chairs next to Lyla.

"So did you find a house?"

"Yeah, but it won't be ready for like a month. I am just packing little things." Lyla says with a smile on her face. Before I can respond, "So tell me what happened with Jax?"

"Well you sure don't beat around the bush." I say sinking further back into my chair.

"Stop stalling and tell me."

Turning my gaze briefly to the three kids playing in the backyard, "I am Abel's teacher Lyla. I can't cross that line. Plus I hear all these things about Jax; I am being smart about not being involved."

"You know no matter what you hear is just about of gossip about Jax. The man behind the patch is totally different than the man _wearing_ the patch."

"See no I don't like that. I don't want to feel like I don't know what man I am going to go home to everyday because of a patch. That just reminds me too much of my ex-boyfriend. Let's face it whatever Jax is capable of wearing the patch is the same man that picks up his son from kindergarten."

"Well I think you should give him a chance. He is one of the good guys, and I mean that in not a cheesy chick flick movie kind of way."

* * *

**Jax**

Pulling up in to Opie's driveway, I can't help but notice a black convertible parked outside Opie's house. Putting my helmet on the handle bars of my bike turning to Opie, "What is up with that?" I say pointing at the convertible. Opie turning to where I am pointing at just shrugs his shoulders. Before I can respond my son comes barreling into my legs.

"Daddy!" Abel says holding his arms out to be picked up.

Picking my son up and giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Hey buddy how was school?"

"Oh it was good, except there was a mean man hurting Miss James, Daddy." As soon I my son says that I immediately tense.

"Well what can you tell me about this mean man?"

"He was very tall and skinny, he had brown hair like Uncle Opie."

"What was he doing to Ms. James?" God, I can't believe I am finishing information out of my toddler son.

"He had his hand on her neck, why would he hurt Miss James daddy?"

"Is she alright?" I asks Abel as we make our way to the gate leading into Opie's backyard, but I am shocked when I hear the laugher of Lyla and Aubrey's. Setting my son down to which he rushes off to Ellie, Kenny, and Piper, I rush to where Lyla and Aubrey are seating to which I am met with a very shocked expression on Aubrey's face.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I direct towards Aubrey.

Aubrey setting her drink down "Sure."

Aubrey getting up from the lawn chair I grab her hand and lead her into the small bathroom in the Winston's home.

"So will you like to enlighten me to why my son found a man with his hands around your throat?" I practically yell at her.

Aubrey looking at me in shock leans back on the sink and starts playing wither necklace, "Look Jax, I am sorry I would never intentionally put your son in harm's way –"

Cutting her off, "I know that, I want to know who that man was and why the fuck he had you in a choke hold." Stopping and looking at Aubrey I realize there is a faraway look in her eyes, and I remember what she told me at the diner, "It was your ex-boyfriend wasn't it?"

Seeming to snap out of her thoughts, "No, Lyla didn't…."

"What are you talking about with Lyla?"

Seeming to realize her blunder, "It is nothing. Nevermind. I am really sorry Abel had to see that though." Giving me a small smile she goes to leave, but I block the door with my body.

"No, what aren't you telling me?"

"Jax, it is nothing. I have it handled."

"Really? You really have it all handled where he threatens you at your fucking job."

"Jesus Christ Jax. It doesn't concern you! I understand Abel witnessed it, but I will make sure it doesn't happen again I promise."

"What is his name?"

"Why Jax?"

"Just tell me."

"No, Jax I am not some damsel in distress. I don't need your help. We shared one kiss; I am not your girlfriend or wife. I can handle my own shit. Now move out of the way so I can leave."

"Aubrey…"

"Jax move!"

Sighing in defeat being bold, I plant a soft kiss on his lips which she quickly returns and stops, and move out her way and watch her leave.

* * *

_**So I am so sorry for this long delayed update. But life has certainly gotten in the way of my writing. I feel terrible about it. So that is why this chapter is short and kind of rushed eventually I will probably go back to this an edit it, but I felt you guys needed something new. Unlike my other story I don't have anything really written I write as I go for this. **_

_**So on a sad note, I know I won't be able to update as quickly as I hope too, but I am going to try to atleast update every other week. But I will never just up and abandoned this story or any of the stories I post. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. **_

_**-Tori**_


End file.
